the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Scrolls And Metal Paws
Sha'Vel, a planet dressed and decorated with snowy forests, deep caves, and high mountains. Undiscovered for decades, soon however, its discovery will come, but not so cleanly or peacefully. Sha'Vel is unfortunately destined to become a playground for killing, destruction, genocide between two species. A new war will soon be born anew, and ravage the planet, beauty will be swept away, life shall become ash, and only one species, Devout or Pseudos will claim dominance upon Sha'Vel and either kill or drive off the other. Chapter 1 To them, it was merely another planet to map and keep track of. To catalog and write overly-detailed statistics for. To publish constant articles that detailed every single movement there was to be seen there--a slightly moving cloud, a falling branch, whatever--and a subject to as many approximations and theories as possible. Whatever it was, it was only a number to them. To us, however--that's a whole other story. It was an opportunity. We didn't care about its statistics--at least, not that much. To us, it was a new haven. Somewhere to stake a claim on. New food to be found, to be cataloged and kept for future caches and storage keeps. While they cared only of the details and the lists, we cared about what it could do to nourish our survival. We were the first to oblige the mission at hand when it had come up to explore the new planet for inhabitants. Usually, Pseudos never gathered together to discuss a new planet. Whoever wanted to go investigate just did, no questions asked. However, this was a special case--it had a singular environment. Only snowy terrain, rugged mountain ranges, and lush forests of needles. Slise had proposed that only a number of small, tight-knit teams go to investigate the planet before every other Pseudo Type, who would be flanking the outer atmosphere. They would be waiting for the reports that would send them in. Slise was regarded as a strategist among our Type, so his suggestions were usually upheld unless someone detected an subtle flaw in his plan, which was rare. "Will others be bordering the inner atmosphere, watching the teams traverse?" Someone had asked. "In case there is to be danger?" "Yes." Slise had said, poking his head out of the crowd to address the inquiry. "Each team will be carefully monitored by at least one team of miscellaneous Pseudos. If trouble arises, then a physical altercation is imperative to subdue the danger." When everyone heard the mention of a 'physical altercation', people's curiosities had peaked. Only a select few believed in the power of inquiry and logic, so a fight sent a crackle of excitement through the meticulously-rowed crowds. Strength was a heavy essentiality to have in order to fit into the majority of the general Pseudan population--only the 'weak' were allowed into those who believed in words. As usual, everyone had spent the next few days discussing more possible plans and scenarios, until the simplicity of Slise's plan had reached an all-time appeal. Each team was to be dismissed by the rise of the next day. Chapter 2 One battleship, accompanied and escorted by two cruisers and four destroyers were orbiting above the white planet. Preparations were being made inside the battleship's lower hanger, located on the underbelly of their capital ship. The Devouts were spaced and paired in group ranging from four to six members per group, all mixing veteran, recovering, but mostly newly trained Devout. New vehicles were being loaded, manufactured, and energized. A tall anthro black and gray wolf walks through a blast door into the hanger. He was accompanied by an overseer royalist and a prodigy devout. The wolf was an uncommon sight in the devout army, due to him being a volunteer and an officer as well, as volunteers during this time were a recent addition. The overseer royalist was distinguishable by his white socks on his right arm and legs, while the left arm and leg were grey. His chest, lower muzzle, tail tip and ear tips being red. The prodigy has a completely black silhouette covered with a white aura with white glowing eyes. The wolf calls out. "I require everyone's attention, prepare your ears for briefing!" Every devout turned to look, and manufacting of machines halt. "I am Commissioner Will Richerson, taking authority as the commanding officer upon our surface operations. You've mostly likely have questions and concerns but hear out my briefing first! This planet will be a great asset into boosting our resources, territorial stance, and growing civilization! However, we must be ready for any hostile life this planet will house! Ku'rec, shall be the deputy officer and will coordinate with the first scout squads. There shall be one of the two conditions met in our reconnaissance. The simple one will be if there isn't a significant presence to oppose us, this planet is ours. The other is if a prolonged battle is to be met. Then we shall strike hard, we've aquired additional resources in the form of volunteers and new mechanized quad-legged infantry support walkers. Pathfinder teams are to prepare for imminent deployment, the rest shall form up their squads and stand by. This briefing is adjourned." The comissioneer heads back into the doors, vehicle construction and loading as the Devout groups mingle in curiousity. Ku'rec and the Prodigy walking towards the opened blast doors, with an energy barrier being in between outer space and the hanger. They both stare into Sha'Vel, both of their minds developing questions and hypothesis. Chapter 3 I was one of the Pseudos to be sent off as a part of the monitor squad. It was fairly easy to get to the new planet, since Pseudos were extremely fast travelers and already knew the way to it after extensive research. Slise, of course, was directing the patrol routes. The only thing he had told us to be wary of was any potential attackers and environmental disasters, which already seemed like enough--and obvious--warning. When I got an eyeful of the planet, the first thing I had noticed was how blindingly white it was. And the very tiny patches of dark green speckling through it. It was really, really similar to the Snow-Type Pseudos' environment. I let out a huff--I was a bit disappointed that I was assigned to mid-atmosphere patrol, now. Regardless, I watched a team of Pseudos walk about in the snow, before they launched away--out of our squad's lines of sight. Progress seemed to be going slowly, but without issues. "Hey. Aren't you supposed to be taking notes?" A low voice growled. I turned to see Sorse, a Snow-Type Pseudo. He was holding a big notepad and clipboard in his hands, his brow knit in a suspicious frown. "Uh . . . " I mumbled. "Forget it." He grumbled. "S'not like you really need to. Besides, there weren't enough notepads to go around, anyway. Everyone took more than they needed because details. Now go be productive for once--move to the inner atmosphere." " . . . Fine." I said, softly. I proceeded to float away towards the inner atmosphere, tail twitching. '' ~Devout's P.O.V.~ '' The operation has begun, four teams are sent off to the planet's surface. Each group has been garrisoned inside patrol gunships updated and outfitted with a means to enter and exit atmosphere. The fleet positions itself directly above the landing zone, in order to support the ground forces by detering enemy space vessels from attacking them while being close enough to provide air support and laser bombardment. The higher ups desperately want to claim new ground for the devout union, as they fear the devouts are too exposed to bullying from potential hostiles. One pathfinder devout, classed as a Skullbreaker, is a part of Ku'rec's pathfinder command squad. He sits in the gunship, waiting idly by and ready for work. He bears little excitement but still retains the curiousity nevertheless. Wondering how the process of integrating this newly discovered planet into devout control will go. Category:Stories